Haunted Heart
by Arion
Summary: Misty's life seems like it's come to an end, so she desperately tries to do something about it. It goes wrong, but maybe it's for the best?
1. Chapter 1

She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the tears from her cheeks

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine! How many times do I have to say it?

A/N: Yes I know I know I have to continue Secret Life! And I will, I just wanted to write this too. The parts in italics is Misty's thoughts. I hope ya like it.

Luv,

~Misty~

She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the tears from her cheeks. As soon as she did, more tears poured down her face. She had been crying almost non-stop for the past week. 

Sure I have been through many tough times in the past, but I always pulled through. I had my pokemon and my friends behind me. But what do you do when it seems like you're life has come to a point where you see no reason to live anymore? What do you do then? 

For the past week everyone have been treating me like a widow, and in a way they're right. 

My name is Misty Waterflower and one week ago my boyfriend and his mother have been murdered.

~*~Flashback~*~

Misty ran out of the shower and dripping all over the carpet answered the ringing telephone.

"Hello?" she breathed, catching her breath.

"Misty,"

"Ash?" she asked slightly confused. "I just saw you a couple of minutes ago. Did you forget to tell me something? Ash? What's wrong?"

"Misty, just shut up and listen. I have something important to tell you"

She closed her mouth startled. Ash had never spoken to her like that.

"I-"

__

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep 

The line went dead and the dial tone buzzed in her ear.

"Ash? Hello?" she cried. 

She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the Caller ID. It read "_Delia Ketchum 765-_9746". She dressed faster than she ever did in her entire life and ran as fast as she could to the Ketchum residence. Silently she cursed herself for staying at a hotel instead of Ash's house. At the time she thought it would be good for Ash to have some time with his mom, now she wished she hadn't. 

The front door of the house was slightly ajar, which was weird because usually Mrs. Ketchum would either close the door completely or leave it open for the fresh air to blow in. But she dismissed it. 

"Ash? Mrs. Ketchum?" she called walking inside. She walked into the living room and her heart practically stopped. Mrs. Ketchum was sprawled on the couch. Her hair was pulled out of the usual neat ponytail and hung loosely, her blouse was pulled open showing her bra and all the buttons were gone. At first she thought it was an accessory, a fancy red lace. But then she realized it was blood. Mrs. Ketchum has been shot. Three bullets were planted in her chest and she didn't have to come any closer to know what Mrs. Ketchum was dead. 

"Ash?" she cried in panic, her mind spinning "Ash?"

She stumbled out of the room and into the kitchen. Empty. Struggling to clear her head she raced upstairs. All the rooms were empty. For a moment she thought that maybe he got away, but no. She had that sinking feeling deep inside her. She didn't know why but she walked to the window. It was like something was pulling her. At first she didn't see anything unusual, but then she spotted something in Mrs. Ketchum's garden. She raced downstairs and around the house. When she saw what it was, she turned stone cold. It was Ash, laying face down on the ground crushing Mrs. Ketchum's precious tulips and dandelions, the phone a few feet away from him. She let out a strangled cry. There was a bullet hole in the back of his head. He was dead too. 

Ash…Mrs. Ketchum…dead…phone call…important…dead…garden…flowers…she'll never see them again…dead…bullet…shot…blood…murdered…

It was all too much for her. Her head was spinning, everything around was bright red and her vision was fuzzy on the edges. Her ears were ringing and she thought she was going to black out. Ignoring everything she turned and ran. Ran all the way to the police station, never looking back. 

~*~End Flashback~*~ 

It was her turn, but she'd rather it wasn't. She stepped forward. Two coffins were before her. Ash lay in the first one, Mrs. Ketchum in the second. Both of them were dressed in fancy clothes, Mrs. Ketchum had make up on. 

'She didn't even wear make up when she was alive' Misty thought bitterly. Then stepped forward toward Ash's coffin. 

__

This was the time to say goodbye. But in a way we were just saying hello. Ash and I have been going out for only a couple of weeks. It wasn't fair. Everyone I ever loved or cared about always left me. My mom and dad. A car accident. My sisters. Violet. Cancer. Daisy. Raped. Lily. Drowned. Brock. Disappeared. Mrs. Ketchum was like a mother to me and now she was gone too. And Ash. He promised me he'd never leave me. He promised. 

__ __


	2. Chapter 2

haunted heart

Misty sighed and closed her book. There was no point in trying to read, she just couldn't concentrate on the words. Reaching over she grabbed the TV remote, then turned the TV on as she tried to get comfortable on the couch.

The nine o'clock news came on. 

"And it has been a week since the funeral of Ash Ketchum, a pokemon trainer from Pallet Town and his mother Delia Ketchum" said the perky, blonde news anchor who's name was Heather, according to the bottom of the screen."The police still have not found the murderer" 

The image of Heather was replaced with scenes from Ash's funeral and Misty was once again staring at herself standing next to Ash's open coffin crying. She cringed at the memory.

Why does this keep happening to me? My mom and dad died when I was only six when their car was driven off the road by a drunk driver. My sisters, alright, Violet died more or less from a natural cause. But Daisy was raped by some maniac she didn't even know when she was walking home from her dance class. And Lily had drowned in our own pool. She hit her head on the diving board. Brock, one of my best friends, has disappeared when he went up into the mountains one day to look for some rock pokemon. Ash's mother Delia, one of the nicest people I ever met, is now dead too. And Ash my second best friend, and the love of my life, had been murdered in his own house. I've been talking to him when he got shot, for Christ's sake! Officer Jenny said the person had probably used a silencer, which would explain why I hadn't heard a gunshot. Not like it makes me feel any better. I lay awake at night thinking about him, wondering what it was that he wanted to tell me. I see his face every time I close my eyes, it's driving me crazy I want him back so much. I only now realized how much he really meant to me as a best friend and as a boyfriend. What's that saying, "You never know what true love is until it's gone"? Or something like that. It doesn't matter. You know that feeling when it feels like someone's tearing your heart apart? Well that's what I'm feeling right now, and what I've been feeling every single day since Ash died. Died. God, I still can't believe that he's dead. Ash out of all people. He had done nothing but good his entire life. I can't even count how many times he helped complete strangers. So why him? Why Ash? Why **my** Ash?

The ringing of the telephone had jerked her out of her troubled thoughts and she ran to answer it. 

It was Tracey. Again. He had been calling at least once every day to check on me ever since he found out about Ash. It wasn't only him either. Professor Oak, Melody, Jessie and James. Yes, even they were shocked by Ash's death. Even Gary had called. I kind of feel sorry for Gary thought. He had been nothing but mean to Ash and he never got a chance to tell him he was sorry. And now he never will. 

Misty had ended the conversation with Tracey as fast as she could and returned back to the couch. She was about to change the channel when a commercial caught her attention. 

"Have you ever wanted to disappear, make that someone special notice you, or have you just lost someone you want back?" the brunette on the screen was saying. She was dressed in a long purple dress and was holding a book in her hands. It was a large book with a hard cover, framed with metal on the edges. 

"With all the spells and incantations in this book you can do practically anything. 49.99 is a small price to pay for your wildest thoughts and dreams, so don't waste any time and order yourself a copy right now" the brunette continued. 

Misty stared at the screen as if she was mesmerized. She didn't really believe in magic. She didn't believe in a lot of things now. But the though that it might, that it just might bring Ash back was too much. She rushed to the phone and dialed the number that flashed on the TV screen. 

"Um, yes I would like to order a copy of 'Magic'" she spoke into the phone "Do you have rush delivery available?…Tonight?…That would be great. Thank you" Then after telling the receptionist her address and credit card information she hung up. 

Misty then looked down at herself. She was a complete mess. She was standing barefoot, wearing sweatpants and a white tank top with a stain on it. She looked into the mirror on the wall. Her hair was down and it looked like it hasn't been brushed in weeks. Her face was stained with tears and mascara. 

She sighed. She couldn't even remember the last time she looked like this. She always made sure she looked nice, especially since the reporters could corner her when she least expected it. 

She ran upstairs, threw off her clothes and jumped into a shower. Then when she got out, she put on a clean pair of shorts and a tank top and brushed her wet hair. Just as she was coming downstairs her doorbell rang. She jumped over the last three steps and rushed to open the door. Just as she suspected a package was on her doorstep. She grabbed it and settled down with it on the floor of her hallway. 

Misty tore the packing paper off and surely a large book with the words 'Magic' on the front cover was inside. She flipped it open and ran her finger down the table of contents until she found what she was looking for. Then she flipped some pages of the book and stopped on the one with the heading 'Resurrection' on it. There was a list of the things she would need in order to complete the incantation. 

In a short amount of time Misty had collected everything she needed and sat down with all of it on the floor of her living room. 

"Put the candles in a circle and light them one by one clockwise" she murmured softly. Carefully not to burn herself she lit the candles, then turned back to the book. 

"Place the picture of the person you wish to resurrect in the center of the circle" 

Slowly she picked up a picture of Ash and held it close to her chest for a few seconds. It was the last picture she ever took of him. He was laying on his stomach with Pikachu on his shoulder and smiled brightly at Misty. A tear ran down her cheek. 

Oh what I wouldn't do to bring you back...

Carefully she placed the picture in the center of the burning circle. 

"Now, read the incantation and drop the rose petals on the picture one by one"

She took a deep breath and began reading. The book said to read the incantation three times, then close your eyes and wait. She did as the book said and closed her eyes slowly.

What am I doing? Magic. Ha, what a joke! This is just another way for people to make money off others like me. I must've really gone off the deep end. Ash is dead and there's nothing I can do about it. 

Just as she thought that a strong gust of wind blew at her face and her eyes snapped open. The flame on the candles was dancing wildly and the rose petals were blown all over the floor. She snatched the photograph of Ash off the floor and held it close, afraid it would be blown away. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and she shielded her eyes with her hand. When she opened them again there was a figure in front of her. 

"Ash?" she gasped.

A/N I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I've been pretty busy, but I finally tore myself away from watching "Mission Impossible 2" for like the millionth time and wrote this ^_^ I'll try to write chapter three as fast as I can, even though I start school this Wednesday . Anyway, I hope ya liked it!!!

Luv, Misty


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted Heart part3

*~*~I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the victims and the families of the victims of the September 11, 2001 terrorist attack~*~* 

She sucked in the air sharply. 

"Ash?" she cried again.

The shadow in front of her took a step forward and as the candle light shone at it, Misty recognized who it was.

"Gary?!" she cried getting to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice full of disappointment. 

"I came to check on you" he said taking a step forward.

Ash's death has probably touched me the most, but it had changed all of us forever. Gary hasn't been the slime ball he used to be, but he hadn't changed completely, and I still don't like him. 

Ever since Ash's funeral he's been trying to make a move on me. It makes me wanna throw up. How can he be so heartless?

…Sometimes I wonder if he was the one who killed Ash…

"Gary, I'm fine. Go away"

"Misty-"

"Get out" she said coldly, holding the door open for him. Obeying he stepped out and before he could say anything else, Misty slammed the door in his face.

She leaned against the door breathing heavily.

I was so sure it was Ash.

I was so sure.

She locked the door and walked slowly towards her living room, not bothering to clean up. Suddenly she felt cold air against her skin and shivered. 'I must've left a window open somewhere' she thought. 

Misty walked back out into the hallway, but all the windows were closed. 'I must be losing it' she thought sadly. Then her eyes fell on the book on the floor. 

Suddenly she was filled with anger toward the book for making her making her believe she could bring Ash back. Angrily, she grabbed it off the floor and with all her strength threw it against the wall. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw some kind of movement in the corner. She spun around and felt the cod air on her skin again. The last few candles blew out and she was surrounded by nothing but cold darkness. 

There. She saw it again. Something moving in the corner. She took a shaky step forward, trying to see what it was.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she began to see more clearly. What she saw was more like silvery smoke than anything, and as she stared at it the smoke began to swirl. Terrified, Misty stared at it, unable to take her eyes away. Slowly the smoke began to take shape. She could see arms and legs, then a head. Clothes and hair. Finally the facial features began to show. Misty let out a strangled cry.

Hey, sorry bout the cliffhanger ^_^;;I just wanted to say, if you want me to e-mail you every time I put out a new chapter or fic, please give me your e-mail in the review. Hope ya liked the chapter!!

Luv,

~Misty~ 


	4. Chapter 4

What she saw couldn't possible be true 

What she saw couldn't possible be true. But what she saw was Ash. Tears poured down her cheeks. 

"Why are you tormenting me? You're not real!" she cried. 

Ash's eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened slowly. 

"Misty?" he forced out, his voice cracking. 

"Stop it, stop it" she sobbed, her head in her hands. 

He slowly looked around. He was in a hallway in Cerulean Gym. 

"Misty what happened? The last thing I remember I was outside..talking to you… And then I-" he looked confused "I don't know….." 

Misty slowly looked up and her lips broke into a smile. 

"It's you. You're real!" she cried and dove at him. 

The next thing she knew, she was hitting the floor. She looked up, bewildered. Only now did she realize Ash was floating a few inches above the floor. And she could see right through him. 

Ash looked even more bewildered that her, if that was possible. He was looking down at himself, his mouth opening and closing, desperately trying to say something. 

"I didn't feel that at all" he finally forced out. Swiftly he moved over to the wall and tried to touch it. His hand went right through it. 

Misty watched as he moved around in shock, desperately trying to touch something. 

"Oh god, what have I done?" she whispered. 

She jumped up to her feet and scrambled for the book. It lay at the wall just where she had thrown it. Misty grabbed it and flipped to the page where the reincarnation spell had been. The page was blank, except for some writing at the bottom she hadn't seen before. 

`WARNING: This spell may only be used once. If the ritual is interrupted for any reason, the spell may go wrong or not succeed at all' 

"Oh no, Gary…." she growled. 

Ash walked up to her and looked over the page. 

"So this is what happened" she said blankly. She looked at him guiltily. 

"Misty you had messed with something you know nothing about! You could have been hurt or worse!" he cried. 

She lowered her head in shame. He was right, and she knew it. 

"I couldn't lose you like I did everyone else" she said quietly "I just couldn't" 

He looked shocked for a moment, but then his features softened. 

"I'm sorry" he said "I just don't want you getting hurt. I don't want you to end up like me" 

Silence settled over them, then Ash spoke again. 

"It was him, Misty" 

She looked up. 

"Who?" she whispered. 

"My Dad" 

She started. 

"Your Dad? Why would your Dad want to kill you and your mother?" 

"Mom?" he cried, pain written all over his face "He killed Mom too?" 

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry" was all she could say. 

He shut his eyes gathering his thoughts, then spoke again. 

~*~Flashback~*~ 

The door burst open and a man fell inside. He scrambled to his feet and swaying walked into the living room. A young woman with brown hair and big brown eyes was sitting on the couch, reading. A small boy, about the age of five, with wild black hair and bright eyes was sitting on the carpet, playing with a you car. 

"Daddy, Daddy!" he cried when he saw the man, and ran toward him. 

"Dave" the woman gasped, looking up. 

Dave shoved the little boy out of the way and grabbed the woman's arm, dragging her toward to stairs. 

"Dave let go. You're hurting me" she cried, trying to pry his fingers off. 

"Shut up!" his breath smelled heavily of alcohol. 

"Dave, please!" 

"I said shut up, woman!" he growled as he turned around and hit her, leaving her pretty face a bloody mess. 

Up to this moment the little boy fearfully hid behind the couch, but now he ran across the living room and jumped onto the man's back. 

"Leave Mommy alone!" he cried, repeatedly hitting Dave on the head with his tiny fists. 

Now in rage, Dave grabbed the boy and threw him across the room. He hit the wall knocking out his two front teeth and then fell to the floor. 

"Leave my son alone!" the woman cried. She grabbed a lamp off the nearby table and swung it, breaking it over the man's head. 

As Dave collapsed, the woman's arms slipped out of his grasp. Taking her chance, she rushed across the room, grabbed the unconscious child into her arms and ran out the door. 

Inside, Dave got up. He reached into his jacked and pulled out a gun. He stumbled to the door, trying to focus his eyes on finding the woman. Suddenly a shadow in the distance caught his eye. It was the young woman running, the little boy in her arms, his head on her shoulder. 

Dave began shooting, but he was drunk and his aim was off. One bullet however, headed straight for the child's forehead. Miraculously the weight of the child weighted the woman down and she tripped and almost fell. In that one fraction of a second that she lowered, the bullet soared over the child's head and embedded itself in a tree. 

Wasting no time, the woman rounded a corner and was gone. 

~*~End Flashback~*~ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. Chapter 5

Misty sat on a chair in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Her hands shook terribly and the tea spilled whenever she'd lift the cup. Ash floated next to the chair across from her, giving at least some kind of illusion that he was sitting in it.  
  
"I still can't believe that your dad..and your mom.." she drifted off.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"When I got home that night, I heard yelling coming from inside. I crept into the house and there I saw my dad and my mom. He looked..drunk, just as I remember him. I..I thought that I better call the police.I never thought he would.you know..."  
  
She nodded, wishing she could comfort him.  
  
"Well where do we go from here?"  
  
* * *  
  
The night was dark, and there was no moon out. The starlight alone was left to light their way. Misty drove down the road, and Ash silently floated over the passenger seat.  
  
Everything was so familiar it hurt. They had been there countless times, but never did it feel so eerie.  
  
Pallet Town was unnaturally quiet and dark, As if everyone was too afraid to move or even turn on the lights, fearful it might attract someone unwanted. Every shadow looked suspicious and frightening.  
  
Misty parked a block away from the former Ketchum residence, and made sure she locked the car twice before leaving.  
  
She briskly walked down the street and Ash kept to the shadows upon her request.  
  
"The last thing we need is for someone to see us and spread a rumor that the ghost of Ash Ketchum haunts the streets of Pallet" she said as something that looked like a wry smile crossed her face for a moment.  
  
As they neared the house, Misty shivered and pulled her jacket more tightly about her. The empty house seemed to have a spooky aura around it. Every shadow became darker and more suspicious and even the starlight dimmed, as if it was afraid to shine too brightly.  
  
She had a bad feeling building up inside her. Something was pulling at her, telling her to go back. To turn around and run, as she did that night the last time she was here. To drive back to Cerulean, get rid of the ghost of Ash and forget this ever happened.  
  
But she knew it was impossible to ever forget and pushed on, ignoring her sixth sense that screamed the sad, empty house was trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ::hides:: Don't hurt me!! I know it's short! I'm so very sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter and I promise I'll write and post the next chapter in the next few days and it will be much longer!! Happy Holidays! ^_^  
  
Luv,  
  
Misty 


End file.
